


【Dickjay】Flower Dance

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And Dick too, Bottom Jason Todd, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Poor Jason got pollen, Stockings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: “桶桶中了性爱花粉→翅翅好心地给他用了尿道扩张棒”这样的脑洞。然而扩张棒并没有啥存在感因为我不会写【爆笑下一章让翅翅中粉，如果等我考完试还能写×





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢毒藤姐姐。

Dick的通讯器响了。他按下了接通键。

“夜翼。什么事？”

好一阵子对面都没有说话。听筒里只是传来紧一阵缓一阵的喘息，然后是有什么砸在了地上的声音，还有一声呻吟。Dick开始担心了。

“喂？”他敲了敲耳麦，紧张地问道，“头罩？你还好——”

“你的安全屋，”天哪，红头罩跟他干完架都不至于喘得这么夸张，Dick觉得自己有些口干舌燥，他紧紧地闭上嘴，“快点。”

“你受伤了吗？”Dick忧心忡忡地问，一边利索地掏出钩锁枪发射，“需要——”

Jason把通讯切断了。

Dick暗骂一声，飞快地掠向他的公寓的方向。

他在窗户外的消防楼梯上发现了红头罩的全套装备时内心顿时警铃大作。他小心翼翼地靠近，一小抹绿色映入目光时他了然了。他翻进屋子里找出一张塑料薄膜，把装备团团包裹好，然后把它们拎进了屋子。

Jason在浴室。从窗户到浴室沿路的东西几乎都翻倒在地，但并没有血迹，Dick小小地松了一口气。他停在浴室门口，抬手敲门。

“Jason? 你还好吗？我能进来吗？”

里头传来一声夹杂着呻吟的怒吼：“不好！”

Dick自动把这当成允许了。他推开门。

Jason正好咬着自己的左手腕高潮了。

他泡在一缸冷水里，湿漉漉的白发被往后拨去，光洁漂亮的额头上布满了水珠。他没睁开眼睛，几乎从额头红到了紧紧蜷起的脚趾，饱满的胸膛剧烈地起伏。他的右手在水底下，两条长腿则挂上了洁白的浴缸壁。

Dick可能瞬间达到了他人生中最大的硬度。

正好Jason有气无力地睁开那双蓝眼睛瞟了他一下，眼圈比脸颊还要红。

“她把你怎么了？”Dick问。

“有个喝多了的混账差点在她的植物园里放火，”Jason咬紧牙关道，Dick看着他的肱二头肌再度开始绷紧，为不应期之短感到不妙，“我拦住了她。”

“我以为你的头罩有过滤系统？”

“新品种，皮肤接触，”Jason说，“你帮不帮忙？”

“你没让她——”

Dick及时止住了话头。不出所料Jason生气了。

“Grayson我要杀了你，”他咆哮道，虽然说在粗喘着在水面扭出一圈又一圈的波纹的情况下没有什么威慑力，“你他妈的——呃嗯——”

他射了出来。Dick看着他的脖子、胸腹、长腿绷出美妙的弧度，听着仿佛就在耳边的呻吟咽了口口水。

他走向前。

Dick的手摸进水里，把浴缸塞给拔掉了。Jason等水只剩一半的时候才反应过来，他愤恨地抬腿想踹Dick, 抬手试图把水龙头给拧开。

然后他又硬了。Jason的动作僵住，他不敢置信地看向自己的下半身，发出一声挫败的呜咽。

“我累了……”他的语气听起来十分可怜，虽说这个场景其实也稍微有那么一点好笑，“Dick...”

“嘘……我在。”

Dick安慰他道，手抚上Jason滚烫的脸颊。Jason不满地呻吟，抓住Dick的手把他拉向自己的阴茎。

可惜浑身发软的他实在不是Dick的对手。Dick在中途停下了，待在原地不再移动，Jason哀嚎着扭来扭去但是Dick决心已定，等Jason放弃了拉他准备自力更生时，Dick握住他的两只手腕，用塑料扎带把它们系在了水龙头上。

Jason呆住了两秒钟。接着他开始奋力挣扎，显然那聪明的脑袋已经被折磨得不太清醒了。他先是用他会的所有语言问候了一遍Dick, 然后开始求他，然后他哭了起来——惨兮兮的样子实在是太令人心疼又太引人犯罪了，结果本想立刻去寻找工具的Dick就这么原地站着，直到Jason哽咽出声他才反应过来。

“天哪，天哪Jay对不起，我不是——你不能再射了——”他蹲下身手忙脚乱地给他擦眼泪，越擦越多，于是Dick一咬牙吻了上去。亲密接触似乎让Jason舒服了一些，他委屈巴拉地哼哼两声，抬起身子努力地往Dick身上蹭。

“你等我一下，”Dick努力摆脱缠着他的舌头，天啊他真的快忍不住了但是不行，“二十秒，很快——”

Jason已经发不出呻吟以外的声音了。

Dick跳出浴室，冲向了房间。

他先在床头柜的抽屉里翻出了他要的东西，然后把它往桌面上一丢，再飞跑回浴室，顺便在路上抓过剪刀。

他把扎带剪断了，然后将Jason打横抱起。然而不配合的病人一直在动来动去，迫不及待地想要Dick直入正题，结果差点没让自己屁股着地。Dick只好半路换了个姿势，感谢他小时候没少练这个——Jason的腿圈着他的腰，他们俩的嘴撞在了一起，Dick感觉自己的舌头都要被吮麻了，Jason还一直试图操他的腹肌。

终于Dick把他丢在了床上。Jason呻吟一声又想爬起来，Dick头疼地往他大腿上一坐，右手拿过那根柱状物，左手抚上了Jason通红的阴茎。

Jason满意地露出一个傻笑，但是Dick坐的位置太高了让他难以抬起腰，于是他又皱起眉头，开始把自己扭出去。

Dick缓慢谨慎地撸他，然后说：“Jason, Jay, 听我说……你不能射太多次，好吗，这样对你不好。所以我得给你用这个，我很抱歉，但是没，没其他办法了。”

他使了一点力气握住他，Jason的手揪着床单，全身肌肉绷得死紧，然后Dick做了一次深呼吸，缓慢地把扩张棒推进了那个小孔。

Jason抖了一下，迷茫地睁开眼，看起来十分搞不清楚状况。Dick看他似乎没有痛苦的样子，放下了心。

“什——什么？”

他不知所措地看着自己，又看看Dick, 眼睛瞪得大大的。

“抱歉，你好过来之后想跟我打一架也可以但是现在只能这么干了。”Dick俯身抵住他的额头，抱歉地看进那雾蒙蒙的蓝色。然后他又蹭了蹭Jason的脸颊，最后把吻落在他的嘴唇上。与此同时他扭开了润滑液，倒满手心然后沾湿了两根手指，往Jason的小洞里推了进去。

Jason在他身下扭来扭去，一直努力着试图把自己的阴茎蹭上Dick的紧身衣。Dick最后忍无可忍地把他翻了过去，一只手把他两只手腕钉在头顶免得他又偷偷碰自己，当然想操床单的话他随意——一边把四只手指短暂地放进去一下，然后拔了出来。

Jason终于意识到有什么不对了。

“你他妈，”他嗓音虚弱又咬牙切齿地道，“给我用了什么？”

Dick把手上剩余的润滑液随意地往床上一抹，松开了手，在Jason的腰上咬了一口。

夹杂着痛哼的呻吟可真是好听。Dick把他紧紧地按在床上，随他怎么骂骂咧咧，沿着凹陷的脊椎一路向上留下一个又一个齿印和吻痕，最后在他脖子上重重地吸了一口，然后把阴茎整个推进了Jason的身体。

Jason从头到脚都僵住了，想动不敢动似的，他甚至没能发出声音，木木地张着嘴任由Dick吻进来。Dick试探地抽动，痉挛的甬道让他忍不住喘息一声。

"Jay," 他不敢置信地看着Jason, 身下的男人好像清醒了一些，缓慢地把脸转回去埋进了床单，“你是高潮了吗？”

“他妈的闭嘴，”Jason哽咽地骂，“烦死了，赶紧动，你他妈还不让我射，你等着——”

Dick开始操他。Jason不断呻吟，主动抬起屁股撞向Dick, 结果倒让Dick偏离了方向。Dick俯下身让他们的身体严丝合缝地贴在一起，与他十指相扣，把Jason牢牢按在他该待的位置。

“操、你的，”Jason努力地一个字一个字往外蹦，“别、呃，别总是往，那……”

“我知道你很难受，小翅膀，”Dick在他后颈上落下一个又一个轻吻，“但是你得高潮，不断地高潮，直到你昏过去我才能暂时停下，这是解决性爱花粉的唯一方法，知道吗。等你被我操得浑身发软动也不能动，嗓子都哑得说不出话，只能哭着摇头求我停下的时候，当然这是至少四次高潮以后了……我才能让你休息。”

Jason没忍住一声啜泣。他现在已经难以判断自己高没高潮了，每一次抽插带来的感觉都那么强烈，他的嗓子因为不间断的剧烈喘息干得发痛，他张着嘴勉强转过头去看Dick, Dick会意地吻上去，Jason如同得到了救赎一般吮吸着他的舌头。

“你很渴吗，小翅膀？”

Jason闭着眼点点头。

Dick退出来，把Jason拉到他大腿上坐着。调整好位置后他又插了进去，下半身再没了动作，只是伸手去拿床头柜上的水瓶，得不到刺激的Jason主动地骑起了他的阴茎。Dick把水递给Jason.

“来。”他的右手扶上Jason窄细的腰，说。

Jason抖着手试图拧开瓶盖，然而连续两次的尝试都以失败告终。于是Dick拿回瓶子，扭开盖喝了一口，然后吻上Jason软而红的嘴唇。

骑乘的高度差并不是很适合喂水。Jason尽力弓起腰，歪过头，让清水润泽过他干渴的喉咙。接着他又从Dick的嘴里喝下第二口，有几滴从他的嘴角滑下，在他高热的肌肤上滚出一道清凉。

第四口之后他蹭了蹭Dick的额角表示够了，于是Dick终于才开始关照自己。他指挥着Jason向前耸起肩，在他迷茫的目光中朝他眨眨眼，把水倒进了他锁骨上的一小片凹陷里。

Jason哆嗦了一下。然而Dick开始慢条斯理地舔水，活像在湖边喝水的猛兽，舌尖轻飘飘地略过皮肤，为神经带来细微但可辨的压力。Jason又差点哭出来，他开始挣扎，第一下Dick没按住他，剩下的半口水尽数流下了胸膛，又痒又冰，Jason的乳头因这刺激更硬了。

“小翅膀，不要乱动。”Dick语重心长地教导道，湿凉的舌头卷过乳尖然后用力地吸，Jason尖叫一声。

“不要舔，”Jason呜咽道，“痒。”

“好我不舔。”Dick安慰地亲亲他的脖子，然后又往他身上倒水。

这次他在Jason的身上吮出了一个又一个火热的吻痕，他好像觉得这样的水特别好喝似的，等他停下来Jason两边的锁骨都在疼。最后他把水瓶放到一边，龇牙在上面重重地咬下一口。

Jason意识空白了两秒。他已经不在意自己能不能射了，干高潮也在让他小腹的灼烧感慢慢减轻。回神之后他累得快撑不住了，腿软得身体一直在向下滑，把Dick吞得越来越深。他低低地哀嚎起来，好像一只受了伤的小动物，而Dick竟然还没有射的意思。

“你为什么、为什么还不……”

“我没戴手套碰了一下你的装备，”Dick耐心地解释道，“我总得保证我有足够的耐力陪你度过这件事呀。”

Jason张了张嘴，然后又闭上，话都懒得说了。他自暴自弃地放松了身体，让Dick的手带领他上上下下，坚持不懈地要把脑袋搭在Dick的肩上。

Dick只好把他抱下来让他平躺，折起那双长腿然后又操了进去。Jason现在真的美极了：散乱汗湿的头发黏在额头上，双眼紧闭，浓密的睫毛上满是水汽。他的脸颊酡红，仿佛醉倒在欢愉中，衬得散落的雀斑更明显了，可爱的舌头不断舔过那张开以便呻吟的漂亮嘴唇。充满力量的宽肩和大臂，线条流畅的小臂上因抓住床单的手青筋暴起，饱满的胸膛、整齐坚硬的腹肌——这个身上无处不彰显着强大二字的男人任由他把自己操得狼狈不堪地扭动，身上打满了他亲自留下的记号，天哪，这个世界上哪还有比这让他感到更为荣幸的事。

嗯，也没准有。比如结婚。

Dick留意到Jason的反应没有那么剧烈了。他小心地拔出多半被被使用者遗忘了的扩张棒，然后加快了撞击的速度。

十来下之后Jason高昂起头，脊背弓起然后又重重地塌下，一股精液可怜巴巴地从他稍显疲软的阴茎里流出来。然后他就瘫着不动了，连Dick抽身射得他下巴都沾上了白液也没有理会。Dick把他抱去了浴室，两个人一起坐进浴缸之后Jason睡着了一会，等Dick给他清洗干净以后他又半梦半醒地发出几声呻吟。Dick探了探他的甬道，发现红肿的情况还好，于是他再次插了进去，带着因疑似睡奸感到愧疚的良心开始揉弄Jason刚刚几乎被全程冷落的两块胸肌。

他闲适地移动下身，手上倒稍微比较忙。他以Jason喜欢的方式挑弄揉捏两个乳头，直到它们硬得乳晕上都站起了小疙瘩；然后他又像抓起真正的乳房一般把它们握起来含进嘴里，直到Jason泛红的皮肤覆满了更为深红的指印。不太清醒的Jason只偶尔发出几声闷哼，但是一下比一下绞得紧的甬道让Dick挺确定他喜欢这样。他决定就这么插在里面一晚上，以备随时需要。

“万一我中花粉了，小翅膀，”他亲了亲Jason的眼角，“就靠你了啊。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这次毒藤可真是不走寻常路哈。”  
> “是的，可以这么说。”  
> Dick一脸平静地道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我竟然写完了不敢信。

一开始，Jason觉得一切都好。

他不是那种性欲很强的人，而且定力强到在拥有大概全世界最辣技术最好的男朋友的情况下也不至于天天滚在床上。他对这事完全接受良好，除了在听到“Dick站不起来了”的通知的时候花了一点时间去搞明白。

“他的腿受伤了？”

被指派了“联系Jason”这一伟大任务的Bruce沉默了一下。

“不是腿。”

“脊柱？小脑？！”

“不……你先冷静，不是那种……站不起来。是性方面。”

“……他被阉了？？？”

对面大概是开了免提，传来的除了“噗”的一堆笑声，还有Dick带着警告语气的一句"Jason".

“那到底是怎么了？”

“毒藤的新品种花粉。我们暂时称呼它为‘ED花粉’。”

“Dick阳痿了？”

“……暂时来说，是的。”

总的来说，Jason觉得这很新奇。特别是在上回的事件之后，他还有点庆幸中的不是他的同款花粉，他真的不想再被操个一天一夜。他美其名曰要“进行进一步的证实”，实验材料从刚在路边买来的杂志到黄片，Dick真的都毫无反应。Jason在笑疯了的同时决定亲自出马。

第一步发生在Dick中花粉的第三天。夜巡之后，Jason抢占了洗手间，把自己脱得除了露指手套、内裤、枪带和战术靴外一丝不挂，（自认为）极具诱惑地坐到了Dick的大腿上。他像个脱衣舞男一样磨蹭Dick的裆部，在他的脸上啄下细碎撩人的吻。结果Dick被他逗笑了，在他恼羞成怒地想要转身走人时亲了他，不带情欲的唇舌强硬地扫荡他的口腔，但是这种冷漠反而让Jason被生物电流冲击得头皮发麻，腿软得站不起来。在他没留意的时候Dick拉开了旁边的抽屉，掏出了一根夜翼蓝的硅胶阴茎，往上倒满润滑剂，然后就往他屁股里送。Jason浪叫着在Dick大腿上起起伏伏，被稳定抽送还无不应期的假鸡巴操得直不起腰。但是Dick真的没硬，他只是全程带着不能更清醒的态度饶有兴致地观察着Jason, 没准还偷摸着又抓到了他几个新的性感带。

第二招是化学疗法，他回忆了一下柴郡猫有一次闲着无聊跟他分享的一种媚药的配方，花两天时间找齐了原料，调配出来之后立马怂恿着Dick喝了一口。但是Dick还是没有反应，Jason心想这么一来他岂不是无意中发现了这种药的解药，没留意实验体Grayson号静悄悄地把药水往他喝水的杯子里倒了一点，剩下的则被藏了起来。于是这天晚上Jason又是和无情的性玩具以及男朋友一起度过的，Dick口加撸得他的老二都快要脱皮，他带着屁股里的最高档跳蛋几乎走不动道，挣扎着连滚带爬逃到厕所，尿了出来。

Jason差点没被气哭，于是他决定放弃实验，重新做人，管Dick需要阳痿多久。而Dick也没什么表示，于是他们拥有了大概半个月的柏拉图式爱情，直到他们的三周年纪念日到来。

Jason在Dick出事之前就开始准备了。简单来说，他买了一套……情趣内衣，黑色的，有蕾丝的，有尾巴的，恶魔主题的情趣内衣，店家还非常慷慨地赠送了一个长着两只红色小角的发箍。但是现在看来大概是用不上了，鉴于他无论怎么做Dick都对他“不感性趣”。Jason颇有些遗憾地看着那个漂亮的黑色盒子，又觉得就这么放弃实在是很不甘心，纠结来纠结去，还是决定要把它穿上。

虽然Dick起不来，但是纪念日还是要过的。他们去吃了烛光晚餐，身着灰色西装微笑着的Dick看起来绅士得不可思议。用餐结束后他又温柔地把他牵进舞池，在优美的爵士乐中相拥慢舞许久，然后才启程回家。

按照曾经的流程，在踏进门口的一瞬间他们就应该搞上了，但是现在不一样，也正好给了Jason表演的机会。他深呼吸一口气，从Dick的掌心里抽回手，往前走了几步，转回来面向他。

“听着，我接下来说的话可能，很不像我说的，但是我已经准备了很久，所以在我说完之前你不许打断我。”

Dick点点头，于是Jason再次深呼吸一口气。

“这是我们……在一起的第三年，”他不太自在地念开场白，同时脱掉了西装外套，开始解领结，顺势逃避Dick的目光，“我知道我不是一个完美的，呃，男朋友，我总是干傻事，又不喜欢通过语言或者甚至肢体语言表达。但是我想让你知道，我……我真的爱你，不管你硬不硬得起来（这句是他临时加的，毕竟他起稿的时候还没有发生这种破事），我都爱你。然后，很高兴我们已经走了这么远，很高兴和我一起走的那个人是你。然后，就是……这个。”

随着他最后一个字，Jason甩脱了衬衣，蹬掉了西装裤，被他穿在里面的情趣内衣完整地露了出来。他又变魔术一样掏出那个发箍，熟练地戴在了自己头顶。

“我……我知道你现在，呃，但是，我想着既然做好准备了，那应该给你看看……”他语无伦次地解释道，最后有点不安地问，“你……喜欢吗？我是说，如果你，呃，没问题的话。

Dick的目光缓缓从裹住他的脚、脚踝、小腿一路到大腿中段的光滑丝袜，上移到吊袜带、内裤、腰带、胸罩、项圈，再到头顶上的两个小角，最后移回Jason脸上，目光的重量把Jason按在原地，动弹不得。

“你刚刚一直穿着这身？”

“呃，对啊，”Jason犹犹豫豫地回答，“你不——”

“刚才吃饭，跳舞，在外面的时候，你底下都一直穿着这个？”

Jason觉得有点莫名其妙，还有点生气，有点受伤。

“是啊，我都说了，”他的语气也强硬起来，“你不喜欢的话我脱了就是了，没必要——”

“转过去。”

Dick突然向他走来，Jason下意识地往后退去。他很快就撞到了床的边缘，好不容易稳住，然后就被Dick一把推了上去。

“操！”他挣扎着从抱枕和棉被里把自己撑起来，“你发什么疯！”

从这个高度，他突然看见了一个熟悉又陌生的形状。

“操。”他又自言自语地重复了一遍。

Dick硬了。

妈的。

“你硬了？你硬了！”Jason惊喜又惊吓地道，“天哪，你为什么硬了，你不是萎——”

“再说一遍那个词你就完了。”Dick警告道。

“但是你不是——你——”Jason结巴道，然后就想爬去床头打电话，“你好了，我得告诉老头子！”

Dick顺势扑上前，扒开Jason的屁股，不出所料地看见内裤上被开了洞。在Jason暴露在外不由自主地收缩着的小洞面前，连那条很可爱的尾巴都吸引不了Dick的注意力。他凑上前去，毫不意外地发现Jason已经做好了清洁，于是他直接把嘴埋了上去。

Jason惊讶的叫喊让他硬得不行，这种感觉久违了，他真的很硬，硬得只能用“一柱擎天”来形容，而且不是那种随时都要射出来的硬，而是觉得自己能操个三百回合的硬，仿佛Jason先前“实验”的成果终于一次性地得到了他的老二的认可。他极富效率地把Jason舔开，伸进两根手指剪合着，然后就爬上前，迫不及待地捅了进去。

Jason差点被他的粗暴捅出眼泪，舌头和手指够不着的地方被撑得火辣辣的，但是这个感觉太熟悉了，久违了，而且那根玩意儿还非同一般的硬，让他忍不住顶回去，阴茎在床单上洇出了一小点濡湿。

“忘了告诉你，”Dick凑到他的耳边说，手已经迫不及待地伸进了他的奶罩底下，“我一旦硬起来，在彻底射出之前，都停不下来的。”

Jason想说话，但是在Dick灵巧地左右开弓的情况下就只有呻吟的份。他的尾巴被夹在他们两人之间，头箍被晃得掉了一半，滑稽地卡在他的刘海上，身前的布料被推开，淫荡地推在他的胸肌上方，Dick搓揉着他，Jason几乎就这么被玩射了。

“等一下，”他努力地从虚软的齿间挤出话语，“我、这样很快会……”

“没关系，高潮吧，小翅膀，”Dick咬住他的脖子，用指甲去抠弄Jason的乳尖，“今天你想射多少次我都能做到。”

于是Jason就射了，甚至没碰过他的老二，他重重喘息着倒在床上，正想平稳一下呼吸，但是Dick就握着他的手腕把他拉了起来，Jason整个人被扯得绷紧了身体，弯出一道色情的曲线。

“D-Dick等等，”他被过量的快感淹没，觉得天旋地转，几乎看不见眼前的景象，“我、我……”

Jason“我”了半天都说不出接下来的话，现在Dick又变成了把他搂在怀里，抽插的动作远没有那么大开大合，但是更深、更快，操得Jason的呜咽声都在打颤。

“你又快射了，是不是？”Dick这次一直在帮他撸，一手圈着柱身，一手抓握着睾丸，Jason发着抖无助地想要拉开Dick, 但是完全不够力气，“射吧，来。”

于是Jason又高潮了，在Dick的臂弯里绷成了一张弓，被黑丝包裹的脚趾紧紧勾住了床单。

接下来Dick让他休息了一会，算是吧，至少没在操他，但是他让两人摆成"69"的姿势，让Jason用嘴和手服侍他。他也没闲着，虽然Jason更愿意让他闲着，而是用舌头和手指感受着被丝袜包裹的情色肉体，随着淫荡的“啪”一声解开了吊袜带，在Jason细嫩的大腿内侧印下齿痕。他还偷走了Jason的头箍，把两个小角，然后是尾巴塞进Jason已经开始酸痛的小穴，不管Jason怎么抗议都不愿意拔出来。

等Dick忍不住了，他把Jason翻成仰面向上的姿势，然后把他按在床头，在尾巴还在Jason里面的情况下再一次插了进去。Jason总算是丢脸地哭了出来，粗糙的布料被阴茎带动着，被拉出来，然后又被推进去，最后一次蹭过Jason的前列腺时让他再一次迎来了高潮，他已经不算射了，只是有那么一小股液体可怜巴巴地漏了出来。

这之后Jason恍恍惚惚地时睡时醒，他不知道自己什么时候被扒光了，好像还一直在问Dick“好了没”，但是一直都没好。等他不知多久之后终于清醒过来，Dick还、他、妈、在、动。

“等、等等，Dick, 我不行了，”他无力地抵住Dick的胸膛，摇着头，因为射了太多次开始小腹酸痛，“我真的……真的不行了。”

“你可以的，小翅膀，你相信你。”Dick无视Jason的抗议，又一次将舌头操进了他的嘴里。Jason甚至连动嘴的力气都没有了，任由Dick卷动他的舌头，发出虚弱的含糊呜咽声。

“来吧，我们先去清理一下，”Dick把他抱起来，还在他屁股里的老二滑动着蹭过前列腺，Jason仰起头，又一阵令人疼痛的快感冲过他发红疲软的阴茎，“我可以让你休息，但是我要操你的嘴。”

于是Jason跪在了放满温水的浴缸里，手扶在两边，Dick握住他的头发把洗干净了的硬邦邦的老二喂进他嘴里。浑身发软的Jason连喉咙都是软的，Dick的粗大顺利地推过他无从抵抗的嗓子眼，Jason闭上眼睛，几乎全靠被拉扯着的头发维持住重心。

他不知道Dick操他的脸操了多久。他浑浑噩噩的，这种看不到结束的感觉让他心生畏惧，Dick终于抽离的时候他连嘴巴都合不上，于是维持着一下巴口水的丢脸模样难受又委屈地哭了出来。

“宝贝别哭，”他甚至看不清Dick的脸，即使不被泪水模糊视线他也早就不太能聚焦了，“快了，就快结束了。”

“你两个小时前也是这么说的！”Jason呜咽着抗议，闹脾气地躲开Dick想要给他擦脸的手。

“真的快了，别哭，”Dick把他抱进怀里，以Jason现在的状态实在是挣脱不开，只好在Dick的肩上瘪着嘴，“你做得很好了，快了……”

说着Dick又把自己捅进了他已经被虐待得红肿不堪的小洞。Jason甚至没有多少被扩张开来的感觉，可能因为他根本合不上，或者他已经被操得麻木了，也可能是都。他试图咬住Dick的肩膀泄愤，但是也没有多少力气能让他合上嘴，于是他只能在大概几个小时前留下的牙印上气愤地磨蹭，力道跟一个吻差不了多少。

他的小穴真的已经快被操坏了，Dick的阴茎只能给他带来发痛的摩擦感，但是Jason不介意，他已经爽不动了，只能努力又机械化地把自己收紧一点，盼望这破事早点结束，好能让他睡个两天两夜。但是Dick往下伸手去按揉他敏感而生涩的会阴，于是这唯一未被触碰的部分也很快就屈服在了娴熟的操纵之下，让他瘫软在Dick胸膛上可怜地抽噎。

Dick转过头来咬他的下颚和耳朵，又去吻他的耳后，让他敏感地缩了缩脖子。Jason在沉浮中无助地抱紧了Dick的肩，腿勾着他的腰，像只树袋熊一样挂在折磨了他整整半天的人身上。这么一想他又生气起来，嘟嘟囔囔地控诉着这一残忍行径，用手去揪Dick后脑勺上的头发泄愤。

Dick抓住他的手，把他拉到身前，在他的手背上印下一个轻轻的吻。Jason腾地脸红了，但是抽不回手，Dick又吻他的指节、手心和手腕内侧，缱绻而温柔。然后他抬起头，那双深沉而美丽的蓝眼睛认真地看着他，让Jason忍不住心跳加速。

“我爱你。”Dick说。

他的老二都还插在他屁股里呢。Jason想笑，又有点想哭，于是他撇了撇嘴，说：

“如果你快点完事我会更爱你。”

Dick将手卡进他的腰线，再一次开始了狂热的冲撞。Jason也打起精神吸紧了他湿软的小穴，手指抓挠着Dick结实的背部，感受着随着他手臂的用力浮现又消失的肌肉纹路。Dick的喘息越来越粗重，于是Jason把自己绷得更紧，第一次这么期待Dick的释放，即使要射在他的里面都不介意。

Dick终于长吟一声，射了，Jason哆嗦了一下，微凉的精液覆上他被摩擦得快要烧起来的肉壁时竟然有那么一点舒服，他忍不住发出如释重负的叹息。他屁股里的老二总算是软了下去，Dick把自己抽了出来，Jason仿佛看得见白浊从他下面那张合不拢的小嘴里流出来，没入渐渐变凉的水中。

Dick打开浴缸塞，扶着他站了起来，用花洒给他冲干净。Jason腿软得靠着墙才能站住，Dick准备把他弄出去的时候他胡乱地挥手，把Dick给赶了出去，然后又给自己放满了一缸热水，泡着泡着就直接在里面睡着了。

Jason在床上醒过来的时候已经是傍晚。他试着动了动，但是失败了，身上疼得像被坦克碾过又沉重得像被栓了一吨重的砝码。他可悲地在被子底下蠕动了一下，然后放弃了，半死不活地瘫在舒服的床垫上。

Dick走了进来，他全身上下只穿着一条短裤，看起来非常的神清气爽。Jason瞪着他，Dick耸耸肩，放下手里的水盆，拿过床头柜上的玻璃杯，把吸管递到了Jason嘴边。

Jason闭上眼睛，机械地吞咽着，让温水润泽过他火烧火燎般的喉咙。他一口气把杯子喝空了，然后Dick收回手，又从盆里拿起一条毛巾，拧得半干，开始给他擦脸。

这服务倒是挺好。Jason在水进了眼睛的时候哼唧起来，于是Dick把毛巾浸回盆里，拧干，给他印了印眼睛周围。

弄完之后Dick溜上床，把僵硬的Jason摆成俯卧的姿势，给他按揉酸痛的肌肉。Jason疼得龇牙咧嘴，时不时地发出惨叫，但是他一时半会也打不过Dick, 连躲都躲不开。

“呃，今天早上Bruce跟我说他们研究出解药了，”Dick开口，声音听起来竟然有点小心翼翼，Jason吓得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，“我该说谢谢……还有抱歉。”

听着就别扭。Jason气哼哼地花了十秒钟翻了个身，期间还夹杂了各种不雅的语气助词，然后他睁开一只眼睛盯着看起来真的挺愧疚的Dick, 说：

“过来亲我。”

Dick听话地俯下来吻他，Jason又费劲地抬起手，抱住Dick, 示意让他趴在他身上。

“这笔账我会找Ivy算的，”他抬起头，啄了一下Dick的额头，“我是你的男朋友，你不需要为了这种事道谢，或者道歉。反正也还是……有那么一点爽的。”

Jason觉得自己脸颊发烫，赶紧把双眼开始发亮的Dick给按下去。

“但是再有下次，你就操飞机杯去吧。”


End file.
